1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording apparatus which can record on a recording medium originals given information such as bar codes for discriminating between the originals and can also read such information.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, in order to curtail the custody space for originals such as slips produced in great quantity, it has been possible to record the images of the originals on a microfilm, an optical disk, a magnetic disk or the like. To make these images readily accessible in the future, it is necessary to input index data corresponding to the respective images, but the work of inputting such index data has heretofore consumed enormous time. So, as a means for solving this problem, there is known an apparatus for giving originals code information to provide index data, reading such code information by a machine (a bar code scanner, MICR, OCR or the like) and also recording the images on the originals.
This apparatus is designed to give, in advance, code information for discriminating between originals to originals to be photographed, continuously feed the originals into a conveyance path, and successively read the code information using reading means disposed in the conveyance path. The output signals of the read information are accumulated as index data, for example, in a memory device provided in an outside instrument such as a personal computer.
On the other hand, the images of the originals whose code information has been read are successively fed into a photographing apparatus, where they are continuously photographed on a microfilm. The address numbers (frame numbers) of the images recorded on the microfilm, together with the code information read as the index data, are accumulated in the memory device of the outside instrument.
However, in the case of the above-described prior art, the code information read by the reading means is sequentially output to the personal computer or the like, and this has led to the disadvantage that when an inconvenience such as the jam of an original or the feeding of two or more originals in a superposed relationship occurs, it is necessary to carry out the process of eliminating the jam of the original and also carry out the restoration process of correcting or invalidating the index data accumulated in the outside instrument such as the personal computer.
Particularly, when the number of originals is large, the index data accumulated in the memory device are also numerous and it has been very cumbersome to correct such data after photographing is finished.